elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Gut Freund mit den Jumbos - BRONNEN BRONNEN/STUTTGART - Das nennt man Abwechslung im Beruf: Harald Auer wünscht derzeit nicht nur seinen Kollegen einen „Guten Morgen“, sondern auch Zella und Pama. Die beiden betagten Elefantendamen leben in der Stuttgarter Wilhelma. - 15.01.2012. *Row erupts over mystery of elephant deaths - Accusations fly between Kaeng Krachan park chief and local villagers over who killed five jumbos. - The brutal slaying of wild elephants in Kaeng Krachan National Park has taken a nasty turn with five officials suspected of being involved. - 15.01.2012. *Pregnant female jumbo felled by shotgun - It was a double tragedy – the bullets not only killed the cow-elephant but also the unborn baby she was carrying at Demaliya, close to the northern boundary of the Lunugamvehera National Park last Wednesday. - 15.01.2012. *PAWS Elephant Dies - San Andreas, CA -- A 29-year-old elephant has died at a wildlife sanctuary in San Andreas. The Performing Animal Wildlife Sanctuary (P.A.W.S.) reports that Sabu, an Asian Bull, passed away this week. Pathologists from U.C. Davis determined that Sabu had been suffering from "severe arthritis in multiple joints." - 14.01.2012. *5 park officials wanted for poaching elephants - Witness 'saw carcass burnt' at Kaeng Krachan. - PHETCHABURI : Police have issued warrants for the arrest of five national park officials suspected of being involved in elephant poaching in Kaeng Krachan National Park in the province. Five elephants were recently found shot dead and their carcasses burnt in the park. Police are investigating whether some state officials are involved in the killings of the elephants. - 14.01.2012. *Tourists support abuse of elephants - Recently I visited the Chiang Mai Nature Park and I found the experience to be both uplifting and depressing. It certainly felt wonderful to finally see elephants moving around freely without being forced to paint or perform stupid tricks, and being handled by people who obviously cared about them. We, the visitors, fed and bathed the elephants but the best part of the trip was watching the elephants behaving like elephants and not circus freaks. - 14.01.2012. *Hunt on for elephant killers - PETCHABURI, Thailand - The Phetchaburi Provincial Court has issued arrest warrants for the assistant of the Kaeng Krajan National Park's chief and four villagers for hunting and killing an elephant for ivory and then burning the body. - 14.01.2012. *Sensible Dickhäuter - Zweitausend Kinder besuchen Sonni Frankello und seine Elefantenkühe im Circus Krone. - Kenia steht auf ihren Hinterfüßen, den Rüssel in die Höhe gestreckt, und wiegt im Rhythmus der dröhnenden Disco-Musik. Auf den Rängen des Circus-Krone-Gebäudes jubeln Hunderte Kinder. Der afrikanischen Elefantenkuh scheint der Trubel nichts auszumachen und auch Timba und Mala warten im Hintergrund geduldig auf ihren Auftritt. - 13.01.2012. *Sabu, 29-year-old Asian bull elephant, dies - SAN ANDREAS, Calif. -- Sabu, a 29-year-old Asian bull elephant, has died at a Northern California wildlife sanctuary. - 13.01.2012. *Elephant polo ... with the FT - When played in the Indian city of Jodhpur, the sport offers some exhilarating views] - The risk of a lost ball is common to many sports, but few can be as unusual, or indeed quite as pungent, as that unfolding before me on the outskirts of Jodhpur. - 13.01.2012. *Largest Elephant at the Columbus Zoo - COLUMBUS -- The Columbus Zoo and Aquarium is proud to introduce Hank, their 23-year-old Asian elephant. You can visit Hank Friday, Jan. 13 through Monday, Jan. 16 from 10 a.m. to 12 p.m. There will be a celebration at 11 a.m. on Monday for Hank’s 24th birthday in the Pachyderm Building. - 13.01.2012. *Former circus elephant collapses, is euthanized - Sabu, an Asian bull elephant who retired to a Northern California wildlife sanctuary 14 months ago from the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, died Wednesday from complications of severe arthritis. - 13.01.2012. *Elephants take commuter from Stevenage to Sri Lanka - A former corporate real estate manager has swapped the rat race for a race to protect elephants in South Asia. A year ago Alison Joseph of Brick Kiln Road, Stevenage, was made redundant from her London commuter job after the company she worked for was taken over. - 13.01.2012. *Bob Barker joins effort to keep Tucson elephants together - TUCSON, Ariz. -- Reid Park elephants Connie and Shaba are on the verge of a breakup. Connie will be sent to the San Diego Zoo, while Shaba stay's behind in Tucson. Animal rights advocates aren't happy about the forced breakup and have been fighting the transfer. - 13.01.2012. *Social Innovation: 2011 Was A Bad Year For Elephants - Social innovation did not work for the poor elephant: 2011 was a bad year for this endangered species. There was a record number of large captures of elephant tusks, which showed that at least 2,500 animals had died (though some of the seized tusks could have come from old stockpiles of elephants that had been killed years ago). - 13.01.2012. *RAW VIDEO: Elephant giving birth in Thailand caught on cam - (CNN) - An elephant gave birth to a female calf in east Thailand's eastern province of bringing joy to visitors at its enclosure. WARNING: This footage contains material that some viewers may find disturbing due to explicit language and/or the graphic nature of the material. The new mother, Duen Pen, has been a crowd favorite at Nong Nuch Garden & Resort in Chon Buri. The management invited media to witness the delivery of the newborn. - 13.01.2012. *Kleiner Elefant kommt musikalisch ganz groß heraus - Schulkonzerte der Nordwestdeutschen Philharmonie im Stadttheater Minden / Stiftung fördert Angebot. - Minden (usk). Ein kleiner Elefant auf großer Reise in der weiten Welt: Das ist die Geschichte von Babar, wie sie Jean de Brunhoff erfand und die Komponisten Francis Poulenc für Klavier und Jean Francaix für Orchester vertonten. - 13.01.2012. *Asian elephant Sabu dies at sanctuary from arthritis complications - Sabu, an Asian bull elephant who retired to a Northern California wildlife sanctuary 14 months ago after retiring from the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, died Wednesday from complications of severe arthritis. - 13.01.2012. *Im Dschungelcamp - Abenteuer im Regenwald des Khao Sok Nationalparks in Südthailand. - Puuuhhh – das stinkt. Carsten hat seine Nase in eine Kokosnussschale mit frischem Kautschuk gesteckt. Die weiße, klebrige Masse riecht durchdringend nach Exkrementen – sehr unangenehm. Tommi Koppinen hatte ihn gewarnt. Der Finne hat seine Liebe zum Urwald zum Beruf gemacht. Er ist Manager im Elephant Hills Camp und führt Urlauber im Khao Sok Nationalpark im Süden Thailands in die Wildnis. - 12.01.2012. *North American Zoos Support Worldwide Elephant Conservation - 2012 International Elephant Foundation Grants Backed by Zoo Donations. - The International Elephant Foundation (IEF) and the Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA) today announced support for 19 elephant conservation projects for 2012. - 12.01.2012. *Keine Elefanten über die Alpen - Historiker widerspricht Hannibal-Geschichtsschreibung - München (ots) - "Kein Elefant hat überlebt. Als Hannibal in Italien angekommen ist, hatte er die Elefanten nicht mehr dabei. Die sind alle eingegangen, verendet", sagt der Historiker und Hannibal-Experte Pedro Barceló im Interview der aktuellen Ausgabe des Geschichtsmagazins P.M. HISTORY (Heft 02/2012 ab morgen im Handel). - 12.01.2012. *Group Wants Zoo Elephants Retired - Animal Outreach of Kansas wants the Topeka Zoo's elephants moved to a new home out of state. - TOPEKA, Kan. (WIBW)-- Animal Outreach of Kansas wants the Topeka Zoo's elephants moved to a new home out of state. - 12.01.2012. *Campaign to save Sombo the elephant from her agony - Poor Sombo has been forced to pound the pavements for 30 years after being captured and tortured by communist rebels. Her feet are so deformed and infected after performing for tourists she can barely support her 5,000lb weight. And yet four days a week the 51-year-old elephant limps four kilometres through the streets of Phnom Penh, Cambodia. - 12.01.2012. *Group seeks move of elephants to sanctuary - A retirement retreat for tired elephant feet. - Nearly two years after the Topeka City Council in a 7-1 vote squashed a proposal to move Topeka Zoo elephants Sunda and Tembo to a Tennessee sanctuary, Animal Outreach of Kansas is leading another charge to convince the city to take that step. - 11.01.2012. *Did the San Diego Zoo “Euthanize” Two Elephants Prematurely? - Questions are being raised by former elephant trainers and handlers about whether the San Diego Zoo “euthanized” two adult elephants prematurely last week – before they were needed to be put to death. Two Asian elephants were put to death last week because they were “ailing and aged” we’re told. - 11.01.2012. *Making way for India’s elephants - Ever-spreading human habitation is disrupting the movement of the jumbos, often leading to violent confrontations. - New Delhi: The picturesque town of Valparai is nestled in the Anamalais, part of the Western Ghats in Tamil Nadu, amid 200 square kilometres of coffee, cardamom, tea and eucalyptus plantations surrounded by misty rainforests. - 11.01.2012. *Smuggling ring threatens wild elephants - Thailand’s wild elephants are at an increasingly higher risk of extinction than ever before despite being officially protected. On average three of the giant animals have been hunted down and killed in each of the past two years, according to statistics from the Department of National Parks, Wildlife and Plant Conservation. - 11.01.2012. *Wild life staff trampled to death by elephant - Shillong, Jan 11 (PTI) A wild-life staff was trampled to death by a wild elephant in Meghalaya's Ri-Bhoi district, official sources said today. "A young man lost his life when an elephant trampled the him last evening," District Deputy Commissioner Akash Deep told PTI. - 11.01.2012. *Borneo elephants now classified as totally protected species - KOTA KINABALU, Malaysia - Those who kill Borneo elephants will now face a mandatory jail term as part of Sabah's efforts to upgrade its conservation of the animal. State Tourism, Culture and Environment Minister Datuk Masidi Manjun said the elephant was classified as a totally protected species under its wildlife laws. - 11.01.2012. *Fencing off elephants - Relief for villagers as RM2.5m is spent on electric fences to stop animal encroachments. - KUANTAN: REPORTS of elephants terrorising settlements and destroying crops in Pahang will soon be a thing of the past. A series of reports on elephants encroaching human settlements has prompted the state Wildlife and National Parks Department (Perhilitan) to set aside RM2.5 million to build electric fences along the Kemasul, Som and Lesong forest reserves in Temerloh, Jerantut and Rompin respectively. - 11.01.2012. *Company Made Pool Sticks with Elephant Ivory - A Skokie based company was charged and fined $150,000 on Tuesday for using elephant ivory and other animals in the production of pool sticks, the state's attorney said today. - 11.01.2012. *Nepal's first female mahout leads elephant safaris - Nepal's first female mahout, one of only a handful of women across Asia to be selected to drive elephants, spoke Tuesday of her pride at breaking into the all-male profession. Meena Chaudhary, 33, was selected for the highly-specialised role after being picked from a female-only shortlist of 15 candidates as part of a government scheme to get more women working in the public sector. - 11.01.2012. *Nation's oldest Asian elephant set to turn 65 - Inokashira Park Zoo in western Tokyo is getting ready to fete the 65th birthday next month of Hanako, soon to become the oldest Asian elephant in Japan. - "She likes people very much," said Miwa Saito, 28, one of four keepers who look after the pachyderm. - 11.01.2012. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen